robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Belmont
Lt. Lance "Lancer" Belmont was a pilot in the 10th Mars Division of the Earth Reclamation Force . Biography The Third Robotech War Lancer was shot down during the Robotech Expeditionary Force's first attempt to reclaim the Earth in 2038. He flew a non-transformable SFA-5 Conbat, leading Yellow Squadron, but crash landed during the attack. (Love Live Alive, Robotech: Invasion, Invasion) A year later, he joined with his surviving comrades to destroy an Invid Hive in Paraguay. He met his wingman Dimitry, who had become an Invid experiment. (Robotech: Invasion) . (New Generation: "Lonely Soldier Boy")]] Working with Carla, Lancer took the name Yellow Dancer and passed himself off as a female singer, a role he originally created to avoid capture by the Invid. In 2043 he joined the fight with Scott Bernard and his resistance group. The handsome youth was quick to make light of his peculiar situation. They traveled across the Americas to reach Reflex Point, with Lancer flying one of the team's Alpha Fighter. (The New Generation) He fell for the Invid princess, Sera, and helped her buy the Regess enough time to evacuate her people in the final assault. (The New Generation) History Edit = Broken-Hearted Girl's March Edit Born on Earth prior to the Second Robotech War, Lancer always had a special love for music. One of his most cherished memories in his youth was visiting New York and seeing Carnegie Hall. Since then, he's dreamed of performing there one day. He joined the military shortly after emigrating to deep space during the early years of the Pioneer Expedition. After the Invid Invasion, Lancer volunteered to be part of the Admiral Rick Hunter's first Earth Reclamation Force. The attack ended in failure. Lancer however survived, crash-landing near a small village. There he is rescued Carla, a young woman that took pity on him and sheltered him from the local Invid Sympathizers. Surprisingly, her plan to disguise Lancer as a woman worked. The couples relationship blossomed after that. In the end, Lancer knew what they had was too good to be true; He could not sit back while the Invid continued to enslave mankind, so he left poor Carla on a train bound for someplace. = Lullaby of Distant Hope Edit Lancer began applying his skills to gather intelligence and establish an underground resistance movement. He constructed the perfect secret identity - Combining his uncanny ability to appear and act feminine with his natural talent as a singer, Lancer was able to create a believable alter ego, a singer called "Yellow Dancer." As an popular entertainer, he was not perceived to be a threat. He traveled from town to town, barely raising suspicion from local Invid forces and their collaborators. Yellow Dancer became the perfect vehicle to pass information along to members of the freedom fighters network. Eventually, Lancer joins Scott Bernard and his group of freedom fighters. Together, they waged a guerrilla war against the Invid, ambushing patrols, protecting towns, sabotaging protoculture processing plants and destroying an Invid hive, all in an effort to reach the Invid stronghold of Reflex Point. Along the way, Lancer encounters the Invid princess, Sera where a strange bond develops between them. In the climactic battle at Reflex Point, Lancer found himself reasoning with the Invid Regess on why Earth must be spared. Later, as the battle intensifies, Sera saved Lancer's life and admits her affections to the rebel. They fight their way through waves of enemies, and in no time, they witness the Invid Regess leave Earth. = Aftermath Edit Lancer, feeling that his alter-ego didn't serve a purpose any more, revealed that he was Yellow Dancer all along, much to the surprise of the public. He later settles with Sera, hoping to start a new life. = Behind the scenes The novel The End of the Circle states that Scott Bernard's resistance group heard that Lancer was killed during a disaster relief mission after the search for Admiral Hunter. This was overwritten when Robotech was rebooted. He later appeared alive and well in Robotech: Love Live Alive. Yellow Dancer was a popular subversive music artist and Lance "Lancer" Belmont's alternate persona during the Third Robotech War in Robotech: The New Generation. Lancer's speaking voice was by '''Cam Clarke' while Yellow Dancer's singing was performed by Michael Bradley. Yellow was also a notable pin-up model, and Rand was a big fan. Notable Music Hits Edit * Look Up! The Sky is Falling * It Don't Get Any Better * Lonely Soldier Boy * The Way to Love * We Will Win (Lynn Minmei cover) * Notes Edit * Yellow Dancer was originally described as a "Maculine Lancer" while Lancer himself was described as a "Top Gun" jet pilot. ** In the spring of 1985, Michael Bradley and his songwriting partner Steve Wittmack were hired to write a song called Flower of Life. This was the beginning of many songs that they would be called upon to write for the Robotech series. ** The 'Yellow Dancer' character first appears in Robotech's Episode 63: Lonely Soldier Boy. ** The character designs were by Yoshitaka Amano Appearances *''Robotech: Invasion (comic)'' *''Robotech: The New Generation'' *''Robotech: Love Live Alive'' Secondary sources *''Robotech: The New Generation: The Invid Invasion'' *''Robotech: Class Reunion'' *''Robotech: Firewalkers 1: Firewalkers'' *''Robotech: Invasion (video game)'' (voice cameo) Tertiary Sources *''Robotech: The New Generation Sourcebook'' *Archived Infopedia es: Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force Category:Scott Bernard's Resistance Group